The purpose of this study is to provide 1)long-term infusions of flolan to patients with severe PPH for whom no satisfactory alternative therapy is available, 2)additional safety information of the continuous infusion of flolan, and 3) additional information of the health economic resource consumption after the introduction of flolan therapy.